


Skipping Stones

by fluffandsmut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Skipping Stones, i'm going to be a mess i just know it, it's now almost 4am oh well, reciprocated feelings, the new ending theme inspired me, watched the first episode of the Chimera Arc yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua teaches Gon how to skip stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this before the Chimera Ant Arc ruins me and crushes whatever hope I have left.

"Killua, look!"  
"Huh?" Killua gazes in the direction that seems to capture Gon's intrigue.  
As usual Gon's eyes glimmer, it's not the starry sky nor the reflection of the moon bouncing off the ripples of ocean - it's just another part of Gon that both mystifies and enchants Killua.  
"Ging is out there."  
They both admire the surreal scene before them. Gon is so close to finding his father and yet it seems like an infinite distance between the two.  
Lost in thought Gon doesn't realize it until it's too late.  
He lifts himself up, hair dripping and clothes sticking tight to his body.  
"You brought this upon yourself, Killua!" The soaked boy runs after the chuckling culprit.  
"What?! Stay away from me Gon, the water's freezing!"  
Minutes after the fruitless chase the boys fall into the cool sand for a much needed rest. Heaving and laughing they roll around without a worry about the future.  
"Killua..."  
"Yeah, Gon?"  
"Umm..." Killua grows anxious at the sudden pause after his name. "It's a bit chilly don't you think?" The boy frantically rubs his arms in an attempt to warm up.  
Killua fawns over Gon with eyes full of endearment. But little does he know that he's now the one caught off guard.  
"What's the matter, Killua? Don't tell me, there's something on me? Get it off!" In a flurry the boy was jumping up and down, arms waving at a non-existent threat.  
Luckily for Killua, Gon was as oblivious as ever to his feelings and once again the white-haired boy was laughing at his friend's minor misfortunes.  
As the night wore on the boys were growing tired.  
"Hey, Gon! Let's skip stones to pass the time."  
When the two meet up again after collecting their share of stones, Killua notices something.  
"Umm Gon, what are those?"  
"They're pebbles."  
"Uh... Did you find them by the water?"  
"No, but they're just as good as yours," Gon huffed.  
"Alright then. Prove it."  
Gon couldn't back down from the challenge and though he'd never skipped stones before, he was determined to get the rocks in his hands to jump. However, one after the other they each plopped into the abyss of water. None prevailed.  
"Oh Killua, I'm sorry for-" but before he could finish his apology he was cut off by a wave of Killua's left hand.  
"Let me show you how it's done."  
With precise movements he angled his right arm and launched the pebble across the water. It gracefully danced on the surface of water, ripples emanating, the moon becoming a blur in its own reflection.  
"Wow Killua, that was awesome! Can you teach me to do that?"  
"Well..." Killua peeked through one eye to see Gon fired up, full of excitement.  
"I guess so. I have nothing better to do right now."  
"Thanks, Killua! I promise to listen to you this time."  
Killua goes over the basics, schooling him on the importance of using stones instead of rocks because it's the flat surface that allows them to bounce off the water. Then he demonstrates the proper posture to display when throwing the stone out of one's hand.  
However, when Gon tries there is nothing enjoyable about the pastime at all; the activity becomes devoid of any finesse displayed by Killua.  
Feeling like he has a choice Killua decides to firsthand teach Gon how to skip stones. Without warning he wraps his right arm around Gon's, his left settling on his waist, and positions him at the appropriate angle. Once satisfied with his posture, Killua nudges for Gon to throw.  
"Yatta!" Gon exclaims happily. It was impossible not to admire that gleam in his eyes, unsurpassed by even the breathtaking view of Toro Nagashi.  
"Uh, Killua?"  
It was then that Killua realizes he still has his arms around Gon. Immediately he distances himself to break the awkward atmosphere, but mostly to hide his blush.  
"Sorry, I guess I forgot-" but this time it's Gon waving his hand in Killua's face.  
"It's okay, Killua. I want to keep you by my side forever, too." Gon embraces him from behind, and for a moment Killua swears their hearts are in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Tōrō nagashi (灯籠流し) is a Japanese ceremony in which participants float paper lanterns (chōchin) down a river.
> 
> ~Admin Fluff


End file.
